Too Late To Apologize
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Seth sees Dean for the first time after his betrayal and he can't help but break down...


**Alright, I know what you all are probably thinking. The Shield spilt up almost a year ago. Well, Idgaf. This came to me head so I wrote it. I hope you like it -MOA**

Seth walked backstage, frowning. He felt horrible. It's only been a day since he split the Shield up. They were his brothers. No, Dean was more than that. They had a connection. They were this close to getting together and Seth had to fuckin' ruin it. Why? All because he wanted to be the Golden Boy of the Wwe. But it wasn't worth it. He betrayed his one true love for money. God, Dean's never gonna forgive him...

That didn't stop Seth from walking up to Dean's locker room for though. He doesn't knock though. He waits patiently, hoping that Dean will somehow know he's here and open the door himself. It never came though and Seth found himself knocking on the door. It opens, revealing an annoyed Dean Ambrose.

"What do you want, fuck boy?" Dean asks, already getting impatient.

"You know what I want. I wanna talk." Seth says, almost whining.

"Don't you think you do enough of that?" Dean asks, making a snorting noise.

"Seriously, Dean. I wanna sit down and talk to you about what I did." Seth says, making Dean sigh.

"Fine. Come in." Dean says, moving to let Seth through. Seth barged in, quickly, before Dean could change his mind.

Dean shuts the door, turning around to see Seth, already sitting on his bed, legs crossed, and folded. He reminded Dean of a strict parent who had just found porn mags under their sons bed and just "wanted to talk."

"Sit down." Seth says calmly, patting the bed, next to him. Dean was reluctant to sit down. You never know what Seth had planned. It was just last night that he turned on his so called brothers, one of them being Dean. But maybe Seth really does wanna talk...

Dean sits down but not where Seth told him to. He pulls up a chair, sitting it across from Seth. Dean sits down, never looking away from Seth. They stare at each other for a while before Dean speaks up.

"Talk." Dean says, trying to hide his annoyedness. If Seth thinks he can just come in here and stare at Dean and everything will be fine then he has another thing coming...

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry." Seth says, mumbling the last part.

"What?" Dean asks, not catching the last part.

"Im sorry. I still like you a lot. I regret all of it. Dean, I still love you." Seth says, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Dean was too. But not because he was sad. He was frustrated. Who the fuck does Seth think her is? You can't just backstab someone then admit you love them...

"Son of a Bitch." Dean says, making Seth gasp in surprise. He stands up, trying to reason with the so called Lunatic Fringe.

Instead of getting to speak though, Seth gets knocked right back on the bed, Dean sitting on top of him. It wasn't in a sexual way though.

No, Dean wanted revenge. Before Seth knew what was happening, a first came down hard onto his mouth. Than another one, this time Dreams fist catching Seth's nose. Crack...

That's when Seth felt the blood. Shit, it's definitely broken. Before Dean's fist could connect for the third time, Seth quickly knocks it away, flipping them both around. Dean was half way of the bed and Seth's hands were wrapped around his neck.

Seth watches as Dean squirms under him, falling for air. Seth bit his bottom lip because let's be honest, it was turning Seth on.

Dean uses Seth's horniness against him, flipping him over without a problem, both of them landing hard on the floor with a loud thump.

Dean throws one more punch before just holding onto Seth's collar for dear life. Seth notices how white Dean's knuckles are and gasps. He looks up to realize the older man was crying. Dean's lip was bleeding and he's definitely gonna have a black eye.

"Dean." Seth says, barley above a whisper. Before Seth could say anything else, Dean pulls him into a kiss, Seth automatically tasting the blood that was still on Dean's lups.

Seth was shocked, not kidding back at first. When Dean uses more force, Seth realizes what's happening and kisses back. Sure, him and Dean's made out before but not like this. This was different for some reason. It was necessary almost like Dean needed it.

Dean pulls away from Seth, staring down at him. Seth gulps, afraid that Deans gonna punch him again. His nose still hurt like hell. But Seth definitely wasn't focusing on that. He was focusing on how cute Dean looked.

"Can wee start over?" Seth asks, his eyes practically pleading.

"I'd like that." Dean says, nodding. He knew Roman would be pissed at him and he knew he'd probably regret it later. But right now, he was only thinking about him and Seth has there lips met again...

**Alright guys, I really hope you liked this. I really didn't feel like adding smit into it. So I didn't. Reviews are great, good or bad. I love constructive criticism -MOA**


End file.
